


won't smile but i'll show you my teeth

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Gen, Kree (Marvel), Outer Space, Post-Agents of SHIELD Season 5, Two Marvel Ladies Kicking Ass, canon-compliant(ish), jailbreak, they really should get to meet in the MCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Daisy wakes up in a prison cell on a Kree spaceship. Then she stumbles upon another captive, one Carol Danvers. Trapped on the bottom floor of a hulking spaceship, collared by indestructible power inhibitors...even then, the Kree don't stand a chance.The DaisyCarol space jailbreak you didn't know you needed.





	won't smile but i'll show you my teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/gifts).

> To the lovely and awesome [Jaune_Chat](https://jaune-chat.tumblr.com/). Thank you for bidding and donating for Fandom Trumps Hate 2018 (sorry for the long, long, long delay on this). I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very glad for your support and friendship, and I'm glad that I finally got to write something for you for a change, especially since you're my beta. Also, speaking of betas, many, many thanks to my friend (you know who you are) for betaing and listening to me whine about this fic.

**Daisy**

_The scarlet drops splatter against the glass screen of her tablet, and as Skye’s gaze travels up to Eric Koening’s body - the man who only hours ago had been cheerfully joking about lanyards, as the implications hit her - Ward, the man she trusted, the man who was her SO, who had just _kissed her_ mere minutes ago, is HYDRA, as she watches the tracker indicating him move closer to the supply closet on her screen, she gasps and sobs breathlessly into the hand she’s slapped tightly over her mouth, gutted and completely blindsided. _

and

_Her mother’s hands are wrapped tightly around her throat, Skye gasping for breath, utterly fatigued, as Jiaying literally _drains _the life from her. There’s a euphoric, cruel expression on her mother’s face as Cal, in the background abroad the _Iliad_, screams for her to stop, to release their daughter. Skye’s lifelong search for her parents amounts to _this_, and when her father finally snaps her mother’s spine and falls to his knees, clutching Jiaying’s body and sobbing, Skye feels a twisted sense of relief._

and

_Daisy stares down at the crumpled body of Mack at her feet. The usually-hulking man is pale and small as he lies on the empty, dark street. With a sick, saccharine satisfaction, she _knows _she should feel some kind of aching guilt and horror, because this man is her partner, he’s helped her, he’s had her back, he joined the field only at Coulson’s request because she would need backup. Instead as she sends one final shockwave at his chest, feeling the tremors reverberating in her bones, under her skin, she smiles, because this is what Hive wants, and soon, they will all realize. And if they _don’t_, she will make them realize, because she’s doing this to save them._

and

_She doesn’t notice when her knees collapse beneath her and she slams into the floor of the Zephyr, mouth making an awful, inhuman noise. She curls into herself, tears streaming from her eyes so quickly that they blur her vision. She is feeling pain, _pain so awful _that she’s never felt before, not even when she knelt, her own body one large bruise, begging Hive to take her back. There is a dull hollowness inside her that’s quickly making itself apparent, a hollowness that began the moment she watched the Quinjet bloom into that fiery explosion, taking Lincoln with it. _Lincoln. _She can still feel the transceiver slipping from her hands, the jacket around her shoulders. It was supposed to be _her _on the Quinjet; it was supposed to be her._

and

_She’s lying on the table, her neck in blinding pain, begging, screaming, crying for Fitz to _stop _until her voice goes hoarse and croaky. Simmons is watching in horror, gun to her head, as her new _husband_ digs the scalpel further into their friend’s neck, revealing bloody veins, digging further and further in. Even Deke’s eyes are wide as if he’s unable to believe that the snarky, bumbling engineer the team adores can be this _cruel_. Daisy continues her helpless pleading. She _can’t _receive her powers back, even if Fitz thinks she must in order to seal the rift; she can’t prioritize the safety of her team, of SHIELD, over _the world_. She refuses to be the Destroyer of Worlds. Her conscience can’t take that; _she _can’t take that, not after Trip and Lincoln and Mace and Robbie and Radcliffe and everyone else who gave their lives to keep the world safe. She keeps pleading._

That’s enough.

* * *

_Oh, everything hurts_ is the first thought running through Daisy’s head when she comes to. Her entire body aches like an enormous bruise, and she’s got a blistering headache, though she doesn’t know if that’s from reliving her worst memories or the fact that she’s suspended upside down, limbs trapped individually in some kind of sleek silver restraints. As her previously-bleary gaze flickers to either side of her, parts of her vision obscured by her own caramel locks of hair, she realizes that strange, glowing white wires run from a port behind her and are attached to various points along her head.

She shivers; whatever device she’s currently hooked up to reminds her of the memory machine Raina used on Coulson all those years ago, and she has a sneaking suspicion that it has something to do with the lingering headache and the aching guilt from her memories.

Despite her limited and restrained - pun _intended_ \- position, Daisy scans her surroundings the best she can. Everything _really _does look weird upside down, but she’s hanging in a small cell with unidentifiable greyish walls, lit by a few sparse mysteriously glowing light sources embedded in the ceiling. The walls are all smooth with no tell-tale cracks for Daisy to make out where a door could be. It seems like well-sealed off, designed to block off all the prisoner’s senses. In fact, if it weren’t for the consistent low humming of the walls that Daisy’s powers allow her to detect, she wouldn’t know she was still in space, albeit on another ship, at all.

She doesn’t know how she got here; her last clear memory is suiting up, still on Zephyr One, to head out on a new planet with Piper and Davis.

Daisy glances up, confirming that she’s still in her Quake uniform, though she isn’t sure if she’s still wearing her gauntlets; she can’t feel them between the tightness of the restraints squeezing her arms.

That’s fine; after the Centipede serum, the gauntlets became more or less for show - and style.

_Right_, first order of business: get out of these restraints. _Then try to figure out your way out of here, Johnson_, Daisy thinks.

That should be a piece of cake; she doesn’t know who her captors are, but most...aliens she’s met during SHIELD’s time searching for Fitz in space have dreadfully underestimated her. Sure, her reputation spread across the galaxy, but it’s not always accurate.

Daisy squeezes her eyes shut, searching for the subtle, natural vibrations of the metal of her restraints. They’re a little harder to find than usual, and she concentrates before managing to tap into them, feeling every shiver and waver; she concludes that it’s some sort of different alien metal she’s never encountered. With just a bit of focus, she should be able to quake her restraints apart.

To her immense bewilderment, she fails. Her restraints only _shake _the slightest bit. _What the fuck_?

That’s when she realizes: the constant humming of the world’s seismic waves that she’s grown accustomed to since Terrigenesis has been turned down a few notches, like the volume on a stereo. Instead of being loud and clear, it’s now faint and more of background noise; she has to strain her senses to even detect it.

_Shit_. This has only ever happened to her once before, and that was seventy years in the future, in a Lighthouse terrified by Kasius.

Daisy has a sneaking suspicion she knows who her captors are.

Furrowing her brow and biting her lip, eyes still squeezed shut, she searches through her body, finally finding the inhibitor burrowed deep under her skin just like it was last time. And this time, there’s no maniacal Fitz to surgically remove it; Daisy _didn’t ever think _she’d regret that fact. Instead, she focuses all her power and energy on shattering it from the inside, faint tremors wracking her body, and unsuccessful, she groans, blood from her raw lip trickling down her face. It seems that this inhibitor has blocked away most of her abilities; it’s way too powerful for her to destroy by herself. It can only be done externally by a professional, and since Nazi Fitz isn’t here, it’ll have to be Simmons, whenever Daisy finds her.

Looks like she’ll have to do this the painstaking way.

After ripping the strange wires away from her head, Daisy focuses all her attention on the restraint trapping her left arm, and _slowly _but surely, various metal parts from the restraint begin to clatter to the stone floor of her cell, the noise echoing through the walls. She hopes that no one can hear them. She feels just as weak and overwhelmed as when she first received her powers, head pounding even harder, and she wants to stop, but she can’t.

With one arm free, she’s able to direct her power towards the restraints on her legs and then eventually her right arm. She then drops down into a crouch, mindful of the metal parts littering the floor around her, and grimaces as her blood flow reverses itself.

Even though she’s free now, she’s still trapped in this cell, and she’s just about to begin formulating an escape plan, when there’s a beep, the sound unusually loud against Daisy’s quiet panting, and a hiss as a whole section of the wall slides into itself. A hulking blue Kree Reaper steps forward, and he stares stunned at Daisy as she stares back before he hits the wall from the force of Daisy’s shockwave.

She grunts; it’s taking a lot more effort to for even the simplest seismic manipulations she’d been able to produce before the serum. Escaping this Kree spaceship - at least that’s what she thinks it is based on her captor - is going to take a lot more time and effort than she originally thought, especially if she’s going to have to fight the Kree hand-to-hand.

Daisy scavenges the Kree’s supplies off his body, stripping him of the holographic key card she presumes opened her cell and that she hopes will allow her access to the rest of the ship and his sidearm. It’s got a few different pieces from her regular ICER or gun, but it will - theoretically - function just the same.

Heaving the Kree’s body further into the cell, she steps into the hallway outside, and the door slides shut behind her, locking the Kree inside. Without the restraints and in the better lighting, she can see freely that she has indeed _not _been stripped of her gauntlets for which she’s relieved. They serve at least some comfort even if they’re now basically useless. She slings the sidearm into the holster at her waist and then reaches up to feel the raised smooth surface of the inhibitor at the base of her neck. There is no good way to pry it off without accidentally paralyzing herself.

Now, it looks like there’s only one option left for Daisy, and she sets down the hallways to explore the ship.

* * *

Hours later, Daisy is still sneaking through the ship, having not reached a communications room or even what serves as a Kree supply closet. She presumes that she’s trapped in the lower level of the ship, a labyrinth of cells, and seeing as she’s managed to duck away every time a Kree Reaper patrols down a hallway, she doesn’t think they’ve discovered her escape yet. But she’s running out of time. They could enter her cell any moment now, and then every Kree will be on high alert.

She’s passing through a short corridor when she hears thunderous footsteps nearby; quickly, she ducks in a corner, heart thudding as her hand drifts to her sidearm.

Two deep voices are engaged in a stern conversation as the Kree stalk past.

“What are we supposed to do with the Inhuman?” one asks.

“Whatever the captain orders,” the other replies. “We shall leave it for now until its memories are scattered enough.”

“And the other?” the first Kree asks.

“The other prisoner? The captain has similar plans, but I believe this one’s more personal for him. The Supreme Intelligence likely has given him specific instructions.”

Both Kree move far away enough down the hallway that Daisy can no longer hear them, but her mind is already whirring. _The other prisoner_? Could it be one of her teammates? But then why would the Kree captain have special plans for them.

“It doesn’t matter,” Daisy tells herself as she attempts to quell her racing heart. “You need to get inside there and find the prisoner, whoever it is. They could help you escape.”

Ensuring that the hallway is clear, she slips down it. She doesn’t know when she’ll find the other occupied cell or if she’s already passed it - unlikely considering the direction the Kree were coming from, but she needs to be ready.

* * *

**Carol**

_She’s standing amongst the wreckage of the plane, Dr. Lawson - _no, _Mar-Vell - lying only a few feet away with that odd blue liquid leaking from her that Carol can scarcely believe is blood. The golden-eyed man - _alien _is what every neuron firing in her mind is struggling to comprehend - in the strange armor advances on her. Carol keeps her gun steady, trained on him, wisps of hair escaped from her braided updo fluttering around. _

_“We have no interest in hurting you,” the alien says, weapon held low by his side. His voice is steady and almost patronizing, like he is sure he has full control of the situation._

_“No,” Carol grinds out, a high tinge of panic to her voice as her knees waver. Her grip on her gun tightens. “‘Cause all the shooting kinda gave me the wrong impression!”_

_He stops and regards her with an indecipherable expression, eyes tightening. “The energy core?” he asks. “Where is it?”_

_“Pararescue is on its way,” she replies, stepping forward, trying to project the confidence she doesn’t feel. “You have two minutes before you’re surrounded.”_

_“Then I see no reason to prolong this conversation.” His head is tilted high as he eyes her; Carol can see the same look in his eyes that she’s in the eyes of every man - her father, her brother, her peers, her fellow trainees - who has ever underestimated her, the look when they regard her as a flimsy piece of paper they can bat aside, and she nearly bristles. Then the alien raises his weapon._

_A prickling surge of panic rushes through her, and she blurts out, “No, wait!” A crazy idea sparks itself into existence in her mind. Everyone’s always telling her that her ideas are too extreme, too risky, that they’ll never work, but this one is _so crazy_ it might as well work. _

_And if it doesn’t, at least Carol will go out stopping this threatening alien who shot Mar-Vell._

_Carol and the alien face off for a few heartstopping moments, and then the alien slowly lowers his weapon. _

_“You mean that energy core?” she asks, jerking her head towards the engines of the plane, the project that Mar-Vell had been secretly working on during all the time Carol had known her._

_The alien glances toward the engines, his movement confirming what Carol suspected. Then Carol herself turns towards it, gun swiveling with her, and too late, the golden-eyed alien realizes her true intentions. _

_As he slowly yells in protest, the green charge from Carol’s gun has already travelled half-way to its destination before ultimately striking the energy core._

_The pulse of blue energy that emerges from the core as the rest of the engine goes up in flames knocks Carol back._

This is it_, she thinks_. This is how I die.

_She wants to say that her last thought is of her beloved Maria and Monica, Lieutenant Trouble, but truthfully, the overwhelming pain, the sensation of her body burning from the inside out, drives any thoughts from her mind._

_She blacks out._

_But then _she wakes up again_, and she’s standing amongst the wreckage of the plane, gun trained on an advancing golden-eyed alien, trapped in an endless cycle of recalling the explosion _over and over and ov-

* * *

Carol wakes up.

She actually wakes up, eyes flickering open blearily, head pounding like someone’s used in as a drum. She spits out locks of blond hair that have somehow found their way into her mouth, and her hair falls to intermingle and tangle with strange white wires dangling around her head that she vaguely recognizes. There’s a sharp pain emanating from the base of her neck that’s spread throughout her body, making her limbs feel kinda fuzzy and sluggish.

She groans.

“Yeah, just give it a minute,” a cool feminine voice says from behind Carol. “The headache and body pain is killer, but I promise it’ll get better.”

Immediately, alarmed, Carol thrashes around, quickly realizing that she’s hung upside down, to gain a glance at the speaker. Her newfound position is beginning to feel more and more familiar.

“Where _the hell_ am I?” Carol snarls. “Who the hell are you?”

“Right, sorry.” There’s the sound of footsteps, and then a petite woman drifts into Carol’s view, crouching down so that they’re face-to-face. She’s olive-skinned with vaguely East Asian features and a tumble of caramel-colored hair with the occasional purple streak and dark roots visible. She’s wearing a black uniform with purple piping that looks like it’s made of Kevlar with a black utility slung around her waist and sleek, black gauntlets pulled snug on her lower arms. “Hi,” she says sheepishly, waving at Carol. “I’m Daisy. I promise I’m not here to hurt you. I’m gonna help get you out, but you probably don’t want to move, or you might accidentally get yourself hurt.”

Her words contain a warning, but they don’t sound like a threat. Still, Carol blinks once, bewildered. “_What_?” she says flatly.

Daisy doesn’t respond, simply raising a hand to face the metallic restraint around Carol’s left hand, and for a brief moment, Carol flinches away, prepared to blast this stranger away with one of her photon blasts. Then there’s simply an odd _warbling _sound, and she glances up to see the air surrounding Daisy’s palm visibly ripple outwards, blowing back some of Carol’s hair with it.

It feels like the air around Carol’s hand is vibrating, almost like Daisy’s directing a shockwave toward that, and then the restraint itself slowly begins to quiver and shake, increasing in frequency until small metallic parts fall away to the ground in a clatter.

A moment later, Carol’s hand is free, and she shakes it to loosen the last few parts.

“What was _that_?” Carol asks, eyeing Daisy critically. “A shockwave? Can you create earthquakes or something?”

Daisy smiles noncommittally, almost like she’s sharing a private joke with herself. “Something like that.” She lifts her hand towards the restraint on Carol’s right hand.

“Hold on,” Carol says. She squeezes her eyes shut, focusing on tapping into the photonic energy she can always feel simmering inside her. It’s a bit harder to detect this time, and she grunts, concentrating harder. She can feel Daisy’s curious stare on her and nearly bristles; years of travelling around the galaxy have taught her how much she hates being stared at like she’s some kind of oddity. Thankfully, a moment later, there’s the familiar surge of energy, and she opens her eyes to watch the restraint begin to glow with a light that begins orangish-reddish and then slowly becomes whitish-bluish as it travels down, the metal incinerating itself away.

Carol shakes her right arm free, dangling from just her feet now.

“Holy shit,” Daisy remarks in awe. “So you can just do..._that_?” She sounds like she’s fishing for answers.

Now, it’s Carol’s time to smile enigmatically. “Something like that.” She directs her gaze to Daisy. “If you can do _your thing _to the restraint on my right foot, I can try to bend up and get my left foot free.”

It is odd at first, to try to aim her photon blast at her foot while hanging in midair, but she finishes not a moment too late before the last metallic part from her right foot clatters to the floor from Daisy’s shockwave, managing to land gracefully on her feet and then stand. She stretches her limbs out, still sore. Thankfully, some of the aching from her head has faded.

After ensuring that she’s still in her armor, Carol spins in a loose circle, checking for injuries. Despite the soreness in her body that makes her feel like she was run over by a truck, she can’t actually find any wounds, but when her hand slips over her shoulders and neck, she feels a small, hard disk embedded in her skin, like the device that the Kree had originally used on her. _Have they kidnapped her again_?

How did they even gain the upper hand on her?

“Oh, you have an inhibitor too?” Daisy asks, wincing, and when Carol glances at her questioningly, the other woman lifts her hair to reveal a similar device embedded at the base of her own neck. For the first time, Carol notices the nasty bruise that splotches across Daisy’s forehead.

_Well_, that explains Carol’s limited powers.

“Do you know where we are?” she asks Daisy. “Who captured us?”

The other woman nods. “Sadly, I do. We’ve been captured by the Kree, and we’re abroad-”

“Their spaceship,” Carol surmises. When Daisy glances at her in shock, she shrugs. “I’ve run into them before.”

“Same,” Daisy replies and doesn’t offer anything else. “Where are you even from, like planet-wise? You look human.” She hesitates. “Sorry, Terran.”

Carol tosses her head back and laughs. “That’s because I am.” She levels Daisy with a curious stare. “I’m assuming you are too?”

Daisy nods. “Been up here for a yearish now with … my friends. We’re looking for someone we lost. You?”

“I live up here,” Carol explains. “Kinda just fly around from planet to planet.” She pauses consideringly. “Do you know where we are?”

“No.” Daisy rubs her hands together. “The last planet I remember - which is probably where I was taken from - is this place called Sakaar.” She laughs at Carol’s grimace. “I’m guessing you’re familiar?”

“Overly.” Carol begins to pace the length of her cell. “I was not too far from there.” Turning, she faces Daisy again. “How did you get out of your cell and into mine?”

Shrugging, Daisy scratches at the inhibitor. “I broke free of my restraints and knocked out a Kree Reaper.” She holds up a key card. “Stole this and this weapon.” She points to the gun slung along her belt.

“We need to get off this ship,” Carol says, and Daisy nods in agreement. “If we get out of the prison level and up to one of the regular levels, I might be able to come up with an escape plan.”

“One step at a time,” replies Daisy, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. “First, let’s get out of this cell.”

“I’m Carol, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Carol,” Daisy says as she manages to pry the cell door open.

It’s just Carol’s luck that they come to face-to-face with an entire squadron of Kree.

* * *

There’s at least five, but they’re Kree Reapers, large, hulking, and heavily armed, their squadron spilling out into the hallway. They have the sleek greenish-black blasters that Carol is intimately familiar with from the Kree Starforce. She’s shot them plenty of times before, usually at Skrulls she later discovered to be undeserving of her wrath, but she’s never been on the receiving end.

Nor does she intend to be on the receiving end today.

“Hey!” Daisy says, moving to stand in front of Carol. She lifts a hand, fluttering a dainty wave at the Kree - almost endearingly, Carol notes in amusement - before flattening her palm and slamming a shockwave straight into the first Kree’s chest. He crashes backwards into his squadron like a heavy but startled cannonball, but Daisy’s not finished with him. She ducks down low, arching backwards to scythe his legs out from underneath him before springing back to her feet.

As the Kree Reaper hits the floor, unconscious, Carol hides her laugh, ducking her head down briefly. Straightening up, she dives forward _just _in time as a second Kree raises his weapon and fires at her. The air above her shoulder hum as his shot soars past, nearly singeing the tips of her hair, and blasts a wide hole into the wall behind her. Hissing, she vaults back up. That Kree’s aim was _too close _to her for her comfort.

Lunging forward, Carol elbows him in the neck. Luckily, her enhanced strength seems to be entact, because he goes down for the count as she whirls around and fires an orangish-blue photon blast into the chest of another approaching. This time, however, it seems that she underestimated how weak her powers actually are right now, because the third Kree flies into the wall with a loud grunt, but he stumbles back to his feet, sneering at her. She sneers back, baring her teeth.

She decides not to scream.

“That usually works better,” she remarks, and she hears Daisy snort inelegantly as she suckerpunches her own opponent in the face with a brash right hook. The other woman is a surprisingly remarkable and highly-skilled fighter, using her powers like an extra move in her repertoire. Like Carol, she clearly learned how to fight before receiving her powers; she flips and kicks gracefully like an acrobat or ballerina but also moves like a brawler. It’s almost familiar to Carol, but she can’t put her finger on it.

Thankfully, due to the close quarters of the hallway, no other Kree tries to draw their weapon, unwilling to risk striking one of their own, which is the first smart move they’re attempted to make so far.

On the other hand, Daisy is not so unwilling.

In seconds, she’s drawn her own weapon and, despite being seemingly unfamiliar with the alien - _literally_ \- technology, she cocks the gun and shoots a Kree approaching from her side of the hallway point-blank in the head without even blinking. He collapses to the ground, a gory hole blasted into his skull that reveals enough brain matter to make Carol’s stomach roil.

Then Daisy whips around to face Carol, her bright hair arcing with her movement. Gritting her teeth, she fires another shockwave past Carol’s head, whipping Carol’s own blond locks back from the force, as Carol blasts her own opponent into the wall. Carol’s Kree slips to the ground and stays there; the adrenaline thumping through her veins causes her to smile, pleased.

With another final photon blast, this one slightly weaker than the last, Carol takes out the last Kree on her side of the hallway, chest heaving as she forces herself to breath. She feels light-headed, and that’s not just from the lack of air. Exerting her powers, especially with the inhibitor, is taking much more out of her than it usually does. Then again, it’s likely her time in captivity finally exacting its toll on her.

Carol turns around and finds Daisy pistol-whipping the final Kree standing with a satisfying _thump_ before punching him in the chest so hard, likely with the force of her powers behind her, that he tumbles down the hallway, finally slumping to the floor.

Finally, with no other opponents rushing them and the hallway littered with the unconscious bodies of Kree Reapers, Carol and Daisy turn around, and Carol fixes the other woman with an appreciative glance. “You’re pretty handy,” she says.

Daisy nods. “You’re not too bad yourself.” She shrugs. “I’m usually much more capable. Right now, with the inhibitor, I feel like I did when I first got my powers.”

Carol could agree. She feels almost feels weaker than she did originally when she thought herself a member of the Kree Starforce.

“Now, what?” Daisy asks, and as she turns, Carol’s sharp eyes catch sight of a small, familiar insignia on Daisy’s uniform that she hasn’t seen in years. It’s an eagle set in a circle, sleek, grey, and - when blown up and placed on hats, not exactly _covert_.

Carol smiles.

“You’re with SHIELD?” she asks.

Whipping around, Daisy faces her with defensive, suspicious eyes, mouth tight, but she must not find anything in Carol’s open, friendly expression, because her shoulders slump back down. She rocks back on her heels. “Yeah,” she replies curiously. “Why?”

Shrugging, Carol widens her smile. “I had an encounter with them some years back.” She hums to herself, thinking back. “This might have been back in 1994 or 1995. I’m friends with one of your agents. You might know him? His name is Fury. Nick Fury.” As she speaks, her hand habitually floats to a discrete pocket above her left hip where she keeps a pager that is _now _very outdated.

Daisy’s eyes narrow at Carol but not in suspicion, just consideringly. Restlessly, she brushes her hair out of her face, huffing, her breathing still harsh from the fight. “How do you know the director?”

“The director?” she repeats, words incredulous. _Damn_, Fury really got up there. “I know…” She pauses, her head snapping to the side. Faintly, further down the hallway, she can hear thundering footsteps proceeding towards him. “More Kree are coming.” Turning to Daisy, she latches an urgent hand around Daisy’s wrist and tugs her in the opposite direction.

When the Kree Carol heard finally arrive in front of Carol’s cell, they find the scattered bodies of their brethren, their weapons either missing or blasted apart.

Carol and Daisy are nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Daisy **

Down the hallway, behind a loose yet well-hidden panel, tucked in dark, tight, and cramped quarters, are Daisy and Carol. They are both hunched over, and as Daisy wriggles to get more comfortable, she accidentally kicks Carol in the side.

The other woman hisses. “Careful.” Her tone isn’t unkind.

“Sorry,” Daisy says sheepishly. “Hold on.” She reaches into one of the pouches of the utility belt slung around her waist and retrieves a small flat sheet of metal, placing it as best as she can on the floor between Carol and her. The sheet begins to glow before slowly brightening to illuminate the vent until, eventually, Daisy can see Carol clearly, the other woman still rubbing her side.

“You’ve got a hard kick,” Carol tells her, still grimacing, though her expression has become somewhat mischievous. She nods toward the light. “This yours?”

Daisy shakes her head. “No, a friend made it for me.” The light is another one of Fitz’s inventions, designed when they were still living on the Bus. She brushes more hair out of her face. “Now.” She fixes critical eyes on Carol. “How do you know Fury?” A beat of silence. “And how did you meet in 1994? You look like you’re my age, late-twenties to early thirties.”

“We’re old friends.” Carol leans as far back as she can against the wall. “As for your second question, I don’t really age. Or at least, if I do, it’s really slowly.” She laughs. “Anyways, how’s Fury? What’s he up to know?”

“Fury’s in hiding,” Daisy replies back slowly. “He had to step down from SHIELD, especially considering how we basically went underground for a while.”

“_Huh_?” Carol’s brow furrows. “What do you mean? What happened?”

So Daisy explains everything. The Battle of New York. The Avengers. Hydra being inside of SHIELD. Captain America’s involvement. SHIELD going underground until they successfully fought off Hydra. With a shiver, Daisy remembers everything that led to with Gideon Malick and Hive. The memories are still fresh in her mind thanks to whatever mind machine the Kree used on her.

By the time she’s done, Carol tilts her head to one side, sighing. “And I thought everything I was getting up to up here in space was complicated,” she says. “So who’s the director now?”

“My partner,” Daisy replies, smiling. “Alphonso Mackenzie. We call him Mack.” Then her smile falters, a stab of sadness running through her. Carol takes notice, eyes softening. “Before him, it was my mentor. Phil Coulson.”

Carol snaps her fingers. “I know Coulson!” she says cheerfully. “I met him with Fury. Then, he was just a junior agent. He kept running after us.” There is a glint of nostalgia in her eyes. “He saved our asses once.” She turns back to Daisy, cheeriness dimming at the other woman’s expression. “Why? What happened to him?”

“He’s dead now,” Daisy tells her, unable to keep her voice from wavering. “He was stabbed during the Battle of New York and died, but Fury brought him back to life using a formula based on Kree blood. It all finally caught back up to Coulson, and he died last year.” She’ll never forget the day. They’d been floating through space, still in their early journey when Mack had messaged them. Simmons, Piper, Davis, and Daisy had all poured one out for their fearless leader that day.

“Oh.” Carol offers a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry. He was a wonderful man when I briefly met him.”

Daisy can’t exactly bring herself to smile back. “Anyways, what’s your story?” she asks in attempt to distract herself. “Where’d you get your powers? How did you meet Fury?” She pauses. “What’s your experience with the Kree?”

“You’ve got a bunch of questions.” Carol smirks. “I was a pilot,” she begins and then hesitates. “_Wait_…” She snaps her fingers, locking eyes with Daisy. “I’ve been abroad a Kree ship like this before. They have escape pods. If we can get up to the flight deck, I can pilot us away.” She inhales sharply. “We have an escape plan.”

“I was a hacker before,” Daisy drawls in response to Carol’s original statement. She locks eyes with Carol. “So we need to get out of here, right?” Carol nods. “And up to the ship’s top?” She sighs. “That’s not gonna be easy. Not with Kree Reapers, or even just regular Kree, crawling on every floor. I was panting even after just five Kree.”

“Yeah.” Carol grimaces. “You’re right. There’s the great flaw in our otherwise barely thought out plan.” She points to the inhibitor embedded in the back of her neck. “Any chance of getting this out?”

Daisy shakes her head. “No. If it’s anything like the other inhibitor the Kree put on me, its roots are too deeply intertwined with our veins and body. We could accidentally give ourselves neural damage.”

Carol raises a curious eyebrow. “The Kree have put an inhibitor on you before?”

“Different time,” Daisy says matter-of-factly, “different place.”

“How did you get out of that?”

_She’s lying on the table, her neck in blinding pain, begging, screaming, crying for Fitz to _stop _until her voice goes hoarse and croaky. Simmons is watching in horror, gun to her head, as her new _husband_ digs the scalpel further into their friend’s neck, revealing bloody veins, digging further and further in._

_“Stop.” Her voice has gone raspy. “No, no, no, no, no!”_

Daisy shivers. “I...don’t really want to talk about it.”

Carol eyes her. “I’m sorry. Shouldn’t have pried.” She sighs. “I’d managed to burn mine off.” She smiles nostalgically. “But I think the Kree have probably updated their technology since then. Plus, if it’s anything like the one you encountered, we’re better off not trying rather than hurting ourselves.”

At Carol’s mention of the Kree updating their technology, Daisy stiffens. “Wait,” she hisses suddenly. “The Kree placed the inhibitor on me seventy years into the future.” She grimaces. “Well, they _will_ place it on me seventy years in the future.”

The other woman rolls her eyes. “Do I want to ask?”

“You do not.”

Tossing her head back, Carol chuckles. When she straightens up, she brushes blond locks from her face. “Well. Let’s give it a try.” She glances back at Daisy. “You may want to get back.”

“How much fucking further am I going to get back?” Still, Daisy leans back, pressing herself against the opposite wall as much as she possibly can.

Carol presses her lips together and grits her teeth. She squeezes her eyes shut and concentrates hard, hand braced against the metal floor.

Daisy watches as Carol’s inhibitor begins to glow a whitish-blue, almost the same colors as her photon blasts. The light brightens and brightens until it’s illuminating the small space even more than Fitz’s device. Daisy is forced to turn her head away, shutting her eyes tightly. Even then, she can see the light through her eyelids.

There’s the sound of Carol grunting, and then Daisy can hear the small _bzzzt_ of Carol’s inhibitor short circuiting. It’s a beautiful, beautiful sound, so familiar to Daisy.

It’s in occasions like this when she can hear the flickering static of electricity that she thinks of Lincoln.

_She doesn’t notice when her knees collapse beneath her and she slams into the floor of the Zephyr, mouth making an awful, inhuman noise. She curls into herself, tears streaming from her eyes so quickly that they blur her vision. She is feeling pain, _pain so awful _that she’s never felt before, not even when she knelt, her own body one large bruise, begging Hive to take her back. _

Daisy bites her lip hard enough for the skin to split and it to begin to bleed. She hates the onslaught of memories, hates how easy it was for the Kree to get inside her head, inside her memories. It feels invasive, like someone was reached underneath her skin and fiddled about.

She _despises_ it when her body and mind is modified without her consent. She’s tired of it. The Terrigenesis was different; she remembers how scared she was at first, but she also remembers how she grew to accept, grew to control her powers.

No. The Terrigenesis is not what Hive did. What the Framework and AIDAmdid. What the Kree did. What Fitz did. Their relationship, towards the end, wasn’t entirely what it had always been. Some days, she wonders why she’s even here, with Simmons and everyone else in space, looking for the man who hurt her.

She wonders if Carol feels the same, about the memory machine. About the Kree.

So lost in thought is Daisy that she fails to notice when Carol’s blinding light dies down. Her eyes flicker open, adjusting to sudden increase in darkness, eyeing Fitz’s light. She hears another _bzzt_ of static running across Carol’s inhibitor, Carol grunting, though Daisy can’t tell if the noise is made from exertion or pain. Carol’s inhibitor short circuits once more, blue sparks flying across the metal - now cold and faded to its regular silver color. Then it sparks no more.

Carol slumps down, panting. She brushes damp hair from her face, sweat plastering locks together. “Fuck,” she gasps. “That’s strong.” She hisses, rolling her shoulders. “Last time, I managed to burn through it.”

Daisy offers a sympathetic smile, wincing as a spike of pain runs up her torn lip. “So that didn’t work.” She shrugs. “Plan two?”

“Which is?” Carol fixes Daisy with a curious glance.

“We get out,” Daisy replies, twisting her lower body, “and then we run.” Carefully, she uses her feet to kick the panel open, Carol reaching over to catch it before it slams to the ground. She slides out and crouches, rising to her feet and gingerly stretching her limbs out.

No matter what training she’s done with May, it hasn’t ever prepared her for folding like a pretzel in a small vent.

Carol climbs out after her, massaging her lower legs. “You know,” she says wryly. “Kree spaceships have elevators too. If we want to avoid bumping into the Kree, we could climb through the elevator shaft right up to the flight deck.”

“How many floors is that?” Daisy asks.

“In a ship of this size?” Carol hums. “Oh, about four floors up.”

“Four floors?” Daisy sighs. “Just my fucking luck. Wish I had the full extent of my powers. I could just blast myself up. It would only be forty or fifty feet.”

Carol whistles. “Wish I had all of my powers. I could just fly up.”

“Wait,” Daisy blurts out. “You can fly?”

Carol turns to her and smirks. “I can run too.” Then she takes off sprinting down the hallway. “Are you coming?”

* * *

**Carol**

Climbing forty-to-fifty feet in an alien elevator shaft should be nothing. Carol remembers her training from the Air Force; she’s done it before, all with her fellow male recruits laughing below her. She’d fallen. But she’d also stood back up and practiced climbing at night until she was faster than any of the boys who laughed at her.

Whenever Carol falls, she stands _right _back up.

This time will be no different.

As she races down the hallway, Daisy arrives by her side, panting. “Why are we running?”

Smiling, Carol shrugs and laughs wildly. “No idea. It felt fun.”

Daisy rolls her eyes. “You’re a strange one, aren’t you?”

“No more stranger than you.”

They reach an intersection, the hallway turning both to the left and the right on either side of them but also continuing straight ahead.

“Which way?” Daisy asks.

Carol bites her lip, turning to studying each new branch of hallway. She thinks back to the blueprints she’s seen of Kree spaceships.

_Which way? Which way_?

“That way,” she says, pointing abruptly to the left and veering off, Daisy following closely behind. “Just another left turn.” Which she takes. “And...here.”

They arrive in front of a panel of wall with closed elevator doors and a small touch panel on the side. “I got this,” Daisy says as she steps forward and fishes out the key card she stole. She scans the card against the panel, and Carol watches it flash green. There’s a brief humming sound, and then the elevator doors slide open to reveal the elevator itself.

“Okay.” Carol rocks back on her heels. “There’s the problem. It turns out we’re on the second floor of the ship.” And they need to climb _above_ the elevator. “I can send the elevator to the bottom floor, and we can climb up from here. I can’t _guarantee_ that no Kree is going to use the elevator in the next twenty minutes as we climb. If they do, it’ll rise up and - maybe, just maybe - kill or terribly injure us if we’re caught unprepared. Or it could end up alerting the Kree of our presence.” She hums. “I can short out the elevator with one of my photon blasts. It’ll freefall and stay on the bottom floor but would also trap us in the elevator shaft and maybe give our position away again.”

“Carol, _Carol_.” The other woman waves her hands hurriedly to cut Carol off. “It’s fine. I’ve got an idea.”

“What?” Carol watches Daisy curiously.

Daisy sets her shoulder, sighing. “I’m so lucky I learned the Kree language.” She turns back to Carol. “I can hack into the elevator and keep it frozen on the bottom floor. It should delay any ascending for about twenty minutes, which should be enough time for us to climb up.”

Carol’s brow knits in confusion. “Wouldn’t that alert the Kree?”

Shrugging, Daisy smiles. “Mechanical troubles? It happens to everyone. Maybe they won’t think anything of it. Or maybe they won’t notice it at all.”

Sighing, Carol nods. “It’s worth a try.” She bites her lip. “I’ll stand guard.”

* * *

Unsurprisingly, climbing up an alien elevator shaft is exhausting, even when you have the determination from proving your dickhead former fellow Air Force recruits wrong coursing through your veins. Carol is clinging to the ropes of the elevator pulley system, every muscle in her arms and legs screaming as she reaches higher and tugs herself up.

Thankfully, she’s wearing gloves and doesn’t have to worry about rope burn, unlike Daisy. She can hear the other woman swearing from above her.

They’ve only got two floors left to go. Still, Carol’s sweating like crazy. She really should have stretched before this.

“You wouldn’t happen to have anything in your utility belt that could maybe float us up or something?” she calls to Daisy. She can hear the woman’s chuckle, and she grits her teeth, hauling herself upwards.

“Sorry.” Daisy’s voice echoes back down. “Either way, I’m passing the third floor. Almost there.” She sighs. “Didn’t think that being a superhero would be so physically arduous. I’d give anything to have tried better in PE right now.” She pauses. “You?”

“Are you kidding?” Carol gasps, in the midst of stretching her arms up. “This isn’t nothing compared to how they train you in the Air Force.” Of course, she’s lying straight through her teeth. Daisy doesn’t need to know that.

“You were Air Force?” Daisy asks in surprise. “How did you end up here in space?” She laughs hoarsely. “Actually, never mind. I just realized how many pilots I’ve met who made their way into space. It’s actually a decent number.”

Bewildered, Carol chuckles. “It’s a pretty long story, and I’m sure most of the pilots you met didn’t have stories like mine.” Gritting her teeth, she shimmies further up the rope. “Shot a light-speed engine powered by something the Kree called the Tesseract and got caught up in the explosion. The Kree kidnapped me, experimented on me with their blood, and indoctrinated me to be one of their soldiers until I finally broke free.” There’s a touch of darkness to her tone as she explains, and she shivers despite herself. “I met Fury when I fell to Earth.”

Suddenly, above Carol, Daisy stills, and as Carol climbs up, she accidentally bumps her head against the other woman’s boot.

“What’s wrong?” Carol asks urgently. She glances up. Daisy is pale and trembling slightly, clutching the rope like it’s a lifeline.

“What are the odds?” Daisy murmurs, and Carol gets the sense that she’s talking to herself. Then Daisy coughs to clear her throat and bows her head, eyes meeting Carol’s. Her voice is steady and dry when she speaks. “The Kree and brainwashing? I’ve been there.” She pauses briefly. “I’m an Inhuman.”

Despite herself, Carol shivers but keeps herself as still as possible to avoid flinching and unnerving Daisy. _Inhumans. _It’s just the old Kree biases wired into her memory coming back to her, but she recalls what she knows about the Kree’s failed experimentation on humans.

They were meant to be weapons, to be pieces in the Kree and their wars, likely against the Skrull, but they rebelled. The Kree abandoned them, considered them too dangerous to continue existing. Most Kree on Hala believe that the Inhumans don’t exist anymore. Carol, knowing humans and their resilience, is wiser. She just didn’t expect any in space.

Keeping their gazes locked together, Carol nods and smiles reassuringly at Daisy. “That explains the earthquakes. When did you go through Terragenesis?”

“A few years ago.” Daisy swallows roughly. “We used to live in secret, but there was a planet-wide Terragenesis at one point. Earth went a bit crazy with all Inhumans crawling out of the woodwork. I was already a part of SHIELD when I got my powers. We dealt with the political and social backlash and with other threats.”

“Kree-related?” Carol asks.

Daisy nods. “The Kree imprisoned Hive, the first Inhuman, on a planet called Maveth, but he escaped and tried to turn all humans into Inhumans. He could…” She hesitates, eyes darting around the small elevator shaft. “He could _sway_ Inhumans to his side, control them. He got me and forced me to do all kinds of terrible things.” She bites her lip. “I broke free eventually, and SHIELD...we stopped him.”

It seems that Carol has missed a lot happening on her home planet while she’s been up in space. She wonders how many of these events Fury was personally responsible for stopping. Him and his team of Avengers. She laughs ironically and quietly to herself. She certainly didn’t miss the use of her call sign for the name of his superhero team.

“I’m sorry,” Carol offers.

Daisy chuckles dryly. “Thank you,” she replies, voice quiet. Then she reaches back upwards and resumes her climb.

When Carol follows, her muscles, strained from hanging from the rope for far too long, scream and burn in protest. She grits her teeth, hissing, and scrambles after Daisy. They climb in silence for the next five minutes until Daisy halts again, the elevator cable rocking slightly from her movements.

“We reached the floor,” Daisy calls down. “If I reach far enough, I can pry the doors open.”

“Go for it.” Carol glances upwards, stretching and straining the muscles in her neck, as she watches Daisy, with one hand clutching the rope tightly, lean forward to pull at one side of the elevator door. Fingers drumming against the cable as she hangs in mid-air, Carol hums to herself.

It’s eerily silent, both inside and outside the elevator shaft, almost like it’s intentionally silent. Carol strains her ears, grateful that the inhibitor somehow didn’t negate her enhanced senses - although everything is considerably blurrier and quieter and duller than it used to be, adding weight to her sneaking suspicions that they didn’t originate from the engine explosion but rather from the Kree blood transfusions she was forced to undergo when the Kree took her captive.

Faintly, _very faintly_, she can hear orders being barked and the sharp clicks of multiple weapons being loaded and cocked.

It seems that their, both Daisy and Carol’s and the Kree’s, hidden advantage is gone; there is no chance for a sneak attack from either side.

“They know we’re here,” Carol calls up to Daisy who is still struggling with the door. “Give it up.”

Shrugging, Daisy sighs. “I may as well blast the doors open.” She glances towards Carol. “This is going to be messy. You may want to shield your eyes.” She steps back from the doors, the cable in Carol’s grip quivering slightly as Daisy’s full body weight returns to it. Then Daisy raises her hand to face the elevator doors, blasting them outwards with all her might.

* * *

**Daisy **

As the dust from her targeted shockwave clears, Daisy swings from the elevator cable, landing on the floor of the hallway with cat-like grace only someone trained by Melinda May can acquire. To her credit, Carol is close behind her.

Apparently, Daisy blasted the elevator doors free of whatever mechanics kept them in place, and the metal sheets tumbled backwards into the waiting Kree in the hallway, knocking several unconscious. The doors lay on the floor, pinning blue bodies underneath and generally blocking up the hallway. Beyond the doors and bodies are the rest of the Kree, quickly recovering, springing to their feet and reloading their weapons. There are at least a dozen, and Daisy’s heart skips a beat, adrenaline beginning to thrum through her veins.

“Looks like we’re not going anywhere without a major asskicking,” Carol murmurs, and Daisy nods in agreement, noting that the other woman hasn’t specified who will be undergoing the asskicking.

After all, their previous skirmish with the Kree several floors down had drained Daisy, and now, they’re facing double the number of opponents.

“There is no point to this, Vers,” someone calls from beyond the Kree, slowly making his way to the front. “Both you and your friend are severely weakened and likely still feeling the effects from our memory machines. We have you cornered. It is futile to fight.”

Carol steps forward to stand beside Daisy, shoving loose blond locks away from her face. “I should have known it would be you, Yon-Rogg,” she snarls. “There was too much deja-vu here for it to be anyone else.”

Yon-Rogg, as Carol referred to him, laughs dryly. He’s golden-eyed and pink-skinned, already like no Kree Daisy has seen before; she hadn’t even stopped to consider that the Kree had differently skin tones. “We can wipe your memories again,” he tells Carol. “You can live peacefully among the Kree like you once did, Vers. You had a team who supported you.”

Daisy raises a judgemental eyebrow. Whoever this Yon-Rogg is, he really can’t be so stupid to think that his offer is one that would even be considered, not especially after everything Carol described to Daisy that the Kree did to her. “Who is this guy?” she murmurs to Carol out of the corner of her tight smile, eyeing the Kree and the weapons they’ve trained on her. She lifts an arm, and the weapons follow, tracing her movement.

“Former mentor and commander,” Carol responds quietly. “He was the one who kidnapped me.”

“Ah.” Daisy can’t wait to see Carol kick his ass.

“For the last time, Yon-Rogg,” Carol calls to the Kree with exaggerated patience, “my name is Carol Danvers, and I am not a Kree. I never was, and I never will be.” She glares at him. “You seriously cannot think that you’re actually offering me something I would even consider. You took my memories and my powers; you made me weak when I was powerful beyond your belief.” She sighs. “For fuck’s sake. The team that supported me? Minn-Erva literally told me face-to-face that she never liked me.” She pauses briefly. “I’m pretty sure you used to be smarter than this.”

Yon-Rogg sneers, eyes hardening. “I tried the diplomatic way. Anything that follows will be on you and your Inhuman friend.” When he pronounces _Inhuman_, his distaste is palpable, dripping off the word.

“Seriously?” Daisy asks in disbelief, Yon-Rogg’s attention flying to her. “You think that the Kree would let me live peacefully amongst them, memories or no memories, when you can’t when stand to say what I am?” She nods to Carol. “Was he ever a good commander?”

Carol hums. “Now that I think of it, when he wasn’t blatantly manipulatively, I’m struggling to think of when he ever made a good call in battle.” She smiles. “No. It was mainly unprovoked slaughter of innocent Skrulls.”

“_Oh_,” Daisy says faintly in surprise. “He forced you to commit genocide?” _Now, _she can’t wait to kick his ass in support of her new friend.

“Your opinion is entirely invalid here, _Inhuman_,” Yon-Rogg snarls to her. “Keep your mouth shut. You’re nothing but a failed experiment.”

Carol and Daisy exchange glances.

“I’m really sensing some mixed reception here,” says Daisy. “If I hadn’t already rejected your offer, _whatever that was_, I would be definitely second-guessing it now.” She rolls her eyes, twisting her wrists in her gauntlets. “And why did you kidnap me if I’m nothing more than a failed experiment?”

In response to her question, a laser point begins to flicker over her chest. Some Kree sniper is clearly getting overeager. Daisy can feel her heart beginning to thump, and she wonders why they’re just delay the inevitable fight.

Yon-Rogg is clearly feeling similar sentiments, because his sneer, an expression Daisy didn’t think could get anymore obnoxious, widens. “All you Terrans seem to ever do is talk.” He signals at the Kree behind him, and they slip into defensive positions. Yon-Rogg raises his own weapon. “I thought we’d evolved you beyond that point, Vers.”

Besides Daisy, Carol bristles but stays silent, which doesn’t stop Daisy from jumping to her defense. “Her name is _Carol_,” she snaps, gritting her teeth. “And all you Kree ever seem to do is attack, which is daft ‘cos talking’s brilliant.” She smiles sweetly at Yon-Rogg. “But we’re done talking.” She raises her arm, palm turned outwards towards the Kree, and fires a powerful shockwave at the ground.

Knees locked and legs braced, Daisy and Carol are prepared, keeping their balance, but the Kree aren’t so lucky. As the concrete beneath their feet ripples and rumbles, miniscule cracks widening and spreading like spider webs, various Kree Reapers slip and stumble, crashing to their feet. Yon-Rogg himself is already unconscious, lying crumpled near the elevator doors.

“Stupid,” Carol says, jabbing his ribs slightly with her boot as they pass forward. “Didn’t you know that the epicenter of an earthquake is always the most dangerous?”

Daisy chuckles.

Her shockwave may have wiped out the first few lines of defense, but there are still more Kree Reapers and soldiers pouring in from the rest of the hallway.

“Which way do we have to go?” Daisy asks and sighs when Carol points straight down, just past the Kree.

“It’s this hallway, another flight of stairs, and we’re free.”

“After fighting off twenty Kree maybe.” Running a hand through her hair, Daisy eyes the weapons being raised and aimed at her. One overly-enthusiastic Kree squeezes the trigger, seconds away from firing a shot at Daisy. “I don’t think so.”

Another quick shockwave knocks several of their weapons to the ground, sending the Kree holding them flying and wiping out their comrades behind them. Immediately, Carol leaps forward, two blindingly-bright photon blasts sending the Kree formation into chaos.

Taking advantage of the distraction, both women lunge forward, racing down the hallway. As a Kree swings his blade down towards Daisy’s head, she ducks, sensing Carol peel forward. Meanwhile, Daisy knees the Kree in the gut, aiming her shockwaves at his shins, watching this alien twice her size crumple with a flicker of pride.

Panting from the repetitive use of her powers, she retrieves the weapon from her holster and falls back on May’s training.

A shot to the nearest Kree’s heart, just like she did to Ward all those years ago, then she leaps forward, twisting herself snakelike around another Reaper’s neck. She continuously jams her elbows into his face, crushing his throat with her upper thighs until gasping and wheezing, he’s forced to crash to the ground, but just before he does, Daisy somersaults onto the back of his brethren, firing off another shot to the head of a nearby Kree. She gags as the unfortunate putrid scent of burning Kree flesh reaches her nose.

Just inches away, it looks like Carol’s having the time of her life. She sets off a wave of bright photon energy, knocking her opponents into the walls of the hallways, and charges forward. Swiping a discarded Kree blade, she swings it with abandon, hacking away at the shins, calves, or lower torsos of nearby Kree. With a loud _clang_, she blocks a blow from a spear and turns to drive the sharp point of her weapon straight through the Kree’s shoulder, pulling the blood-slicked blade with a squishing sound that makes Daisy’s stomach roil. Then she fires two successive photon blasts to the chests of two approaching Kree.

A Kree-human hybrid, Air Force-trained and with powers from the Tesseract. Daisy’s incredibly glad that Carol’s on her side.

As Daisy slips from her perch on the Kree’s back, roundhouse-kicking his legs from out underneath him to slam him to the ground, she lands on the balls of her feet, rolling her shoulders. She manages several more shots with her weapon, one or two missing Kree by several inches, before the blaster clicks empty. Tossing it away, she whistles sharply, and Carol’s eyes dart towards her just as Daisy nods and lunges to the ground, palm pressed to the concrete, sending out wave after wave.

Carol jumps to avoid most of Daisy’s attack, and when she lands back on the still-shuddering ground, she manages to quickly recover, racing after Daisy as they head towards the stairs.

The next few minutes pass by in a blur of adrenaline. Boots pound against each step. Daisy blasts the door open to reveal the flight deck, a long tunnel-like chamber with flight pods accessible along the sides via short airlock passages. Several Kree rush towards them, but they aren’t Reapers, only regular crew, and are easily knocked aside by a photon blast from Carol. Daisy steps aside to allow Carol to swipe their stolen keycard against the cardreader, and with a hiss, the door to the airlock disengages and slides open. Neither woman bothers looking over their shoulder as they rush through, Carol scanning the keycard again to open the inner airlock door, allowing them entry into the flight pod.

Immediately, Carol slips into the pilot’s seat, flipping switches and throwing lights, barely pausing to strap herself down. Daisy’s gaze darts back to the airlock passage, but it stays blessedly empty. As she slides into the seat besides Carol’s, buckling the belts, she lets out a sigh of relief, but the weight on her chest won’t lift until they’re entirely clear of the Kree and on their way towards SHIELD and Zephyr One.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Carol mutters, still working away at the dashboard of the ship. “The controls haven’t changed that much since I was last in a pod like this. Just _work_.” She forcibly throws one last switch, and finally, the low thrum of the engine fills the pod.

Daisy twists in her seat, glancing back at the airlock, and her heart seizes. Through the glass of the window, she can see Yon-Rogg, bruised and armor in a disarray, and several other Kree Reapers standing outside the outer airlock door. It looks like they’re trying to force the door open, and slowly, they’re succeeding.

“Carol!” Daisy cries. “We need to go. Get this ship running _now_.” She points towards Yon-Rogg.

Carol glances back. “Oh, _shit_. Yeah!” She fumbles with a few more instruments before slamming her palm down _hard_ on a large red ignition button.

With slow, jerky movements, the pod disengages from the airlock, puttering forward into the enveloping black void that is space. The distance between them and the Kree ship increases, Yon-Rogg’s face thankfully becoming smaller and smaller as the pod picks up speed until it’s rocketing through the atmosphere. Daisy breathes another sigh of relief and turns back to Carol who is typing away at the pod’s onboard computer.

“There,” she says with finality. “That should keep them from following us for a while.”

“What did you do?” Daisy asks curiously.

“I sent a bug into their ship’s computer to delete their tracker for our pod. It’s reversible but should take them some time to fix. It’ll give us a head start.” She smirks at Daisy’s stunned expression. “I’ve traveled this galaxy from end to end. You’re not the only one with some computer skills.”

Tossing her head back against the seat, Daisy chuckles, mind spinning. She’s only just started to process the events onboard the ship, starting from waking up in the cell all the way to their miraculous escape.

“Now, what?” Daisy asks.

Carol shrugs. “We didn’t exactly plan this all the way through.” She sighs. “My friends and their ship is a bit further away than we would be able to get safely. The Kree might get to us before then.” At Daisy’s incredulous look, she shrugs. “I can fly. A ship wasn’t really priority at the time.”

Now, with their limited powers and the Kree on their asses, they need to get these inhibitors off as soon as possible. That leaves only one option.

Daisy hopes beyond hope that the Zephyr One is still within flight distance from the pod.

“I know where we can go,” she tells Carol. “But we’ll have to find them first.”

* * *

_This is SHIELD 226. This is SHIELD 226. Does anyone copy? This is Agent Johnson. I’ve got a new friend with me, and we could use a hand._

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog the tumblr post [here](https://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/post/187650722674/wont-smile-but-ill-show-you-my-teeth-daisy-and) and twitter post [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik/status/1171896014074023936).


End file.
